Por mis sueños y por los tuyos
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: Es un día más en Konoha: la gente camina por las calles abarrotadas de la aldea, los ninjas entran y salen por la puerta principal, los doctores corren de arriba a abajo por los pasillos del hospital. Entonces ¿porqué se siente tan diferente? ¿Qué haces cuando no encuentras razones para seguir? Sigues luchando. Por aquellos que ya no pueden hacerlo. [Team Gai]


"**Por mis sueños y los tuyos"**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

Lo siento mucho si es un fic muy triste, no era el plan. Se suponía que sería feliz, pero una vez que empecé no pude parar. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**Capítulo I.**

"¿No piensas salir a entrenar?" Preguntó Tenten desde la puerta. Neji volteó a verla, ahí estaba ella en la puerta de _su_ habitación, recargada contra el marco. Y todavía tenía el valor para cruzarse de brazos.

"No" Contestó él fríamente dándole la espalda y tomando nuevamente entre sus manos el libro que hasta hace unos segundos había estado leyendo. Pero no siguió leyendo, estaba esperando que su compañero lo regañara o lo obligara a ir, como tantas veces había hecho cuando él no estaba de humor. No es que le gustara que lo hiciera, pero le molestaba más que interrumpieran su lectura.

"Hai." Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la kunoichi. Neji se volteó casi instantáneamente, para encontrarse con la espalda de ella que se perdió entre los pasillos de la mansión.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó el genio Hyuga. Eso definitivamente no era normal en su compañera. Se paró de la cama de mala gana para ir tras ella.

"Tenten" Le llamó cuando ella estaba solo a unos centímetros de la puerta, a pesar de que él aún se encontraba como a 5 metros de ella. "¿Qué tienes?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica detuvo su andar pero no se volteó. "Te podría hacer la misma pregunta, Neji. Tienes ya tres días que no entrenas"

"Que no vaya contigo no significa que no entreno" Contestó él fríamente. Y ella rió. Una risa amarga que él jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios.

"Bien. Entonces simplemente dejaré de venir" Y con esto reanudó su paso y se alejó de aquella mansión que antes hubiera incluso considerado como un segundo hogar. Pero ahora que Hinata ya no estaba, y con el genio Hyuga con la misma actitud fría de siempre, ella simplemente no tenía deseos de estar ahí.

La joven heredera del Souke había tenido una misión hacia dos meses ya, una misión de la que no pudo regresar. Maldijo mentalmente recordando como su amiga y compañera había caído frente a sus propios ojos y no había nada que ella hubiera podido hacer. Recordaba perfectamente la luz apagándose en su mirada, el hilo de sangre corriendo por sus pálidos labios. Pero no recordaba más, eso fue lo último que había visto antes de ella misma perder el conocimiento y no volver a ver la luz del día hasta un mes después. Mismo mes en el que cierto genio no la visitó ni una sola vez.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo. Miró al cielo con una sonrisa de lado "te extraño" murmuró. Cualquiera diría que la chica había perdido la razón, pero lo que había perdido iba mucho más allá de eso. Había perdido no solo a una amiga, no solo a una hermana, había perdido la esperanza. Todos habían ido, inclusive Temari y Kankuro habían venido desde Suna a verla, y Gaara había mandado una nota al verse incapaz de dejar sus deberes como Kazekage. Había pasado allá una amplia temporada justo antes de la misión y había llegado a encariñarse con los tres hermanos. Pero había pasado más de 10 años al lado del Hyuga, y él no había sido capaz de ir a ver si ella volvería a despertarse. Volteó a ver su muñeca, para encontrarse con aquella fea cicatriz que nunca se borraría. La repasó lentamente con sus dedos, recordando como se la había hecho, lo que significaba. _Tres meses_. Tsunade-sama había sido muy clara. Sólo te quedan tres meses.

¿Cómo había cambiado así su vida? ¿Cómo de tenerlo todo había pasado a no tener nada? Finalmente, después de 12 años de no tener familia, había encontrado una en sus amigos, se sentía feliz, se sentía plena. Ahora descubría que su propio compañero de equipo no le importaba si ella vivía o moría, había perdido a su mejor amiga, y ahora tenía menos de tres meses para vivir. Volvió a voltear a su muñeca. Maldita marca. Maldita vida. Maldito Hyuga.

Después de horas de caminar como tonta por las calles de Konoha se dirigió con desgano al hospital de la aldea. Sabía que debía haber ido hacía ya horas, pero no importaba. ¿Para qué si el veneno que corría por sus sangres no tenía antídoto? ¿Para qué seguir aplazando lo inevitable? ¿De qué servía ir cada tarde al hospital si su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada? Por maldito orgullo. Porque no se iba a dejar vencer así de fácil aunque no encontrara ya razones para luchar. No estaba en ella.

Camino al hospital se encontró con un rostro muy familiar.

"Buenas noches, mi bella flor, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó Lee entusiasmado, saludando con un fuerte abrazo a su querida amiga. Y el mundo tuvo sentido de nuevo. Por eso luchaba. Era algo muy egoísta, pero por eso lo hacía. Por la misma razón que le había pedido a la quinta que guardara el secreto de su estado. Porque no podía soportar ver esa hermosa sonrisa flaquear, porque no podía soportar ser la razón de que más lágrimas se derramaran entre sus amigos. No, ya no. No después de estar presente en el funeral de Hinata. No después de ver un ataúd con un cuerpo tan joven, un cuerpo que debía estar lleno de vida y parado a su lado en ese mismo momento. No después de ver a Hanabi romperse en mil pedazos llorando desesperada, rogándole a Kami que le regresara a su hermana.

Luchando contra las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir le sonrió a Lee. Una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa real. "Hola, Lee. Muy bien, ¿y tú?" Contestó, y estaba siendo honesta. Ella estaba bien, estaba en paz. ¿Qué importaba si estaba muriendo? Ella era feliz.

"También" Le contestó él, dándole un dulce abrazo. En otros tiempos Tenten tal vez su hubiera muerto de la pena, o lo hubiera regañado avergonzada. Pero los tiempos cambian, y las personas con él. Dejó escapar una risita tonta y contestó el abrazo. "¿Quieres ir a entrenar?" Le invitó él. Ella asintió.

"Sólo tengo que entregarle una cosa a Sakura, no tardo" Mintió ella, corriendo dentro del hospital. Le impresionaba lo buena que se había vuelto en el arte del engaño. Pero era necesario, un par de mentiras blancas no matarían a nadie. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba camino al campo de entrenamiento con su mejor amigo.

"No me engañas, ¿sabías?" Dijo Lee de repente, cuando estaban solo a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde solían entrenar cuando eran aún el equipo de novatos de Gai-sensei. Cuando aún eran un equipo. Cuando eran ellos tres contra el mundo.

Tenten se sorprendió por lo repentino de aquel comentario. "¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"No estás bien" Respondió la conocida bestia verde de Konoha, su mirada fija en la luna que ya se había adueñado del cielo, opacando las estrellas que le rodeaban.

La castaña lo observó sin decir nada, esperando que él terminara de hablar.

"Vas cada día al hospital, ¿crees que no lo he notado?" La mirada de él ahora estaba en la de ella, sosteniéndola, impidiéndole desviar la mirada, impidiéndole mentir.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de aquel rostro moreno, aquel que tenía tantas cicatrices escondidas, aquel que sólo una ninja podría tener. Y aún así, a los ojos de Lee, ella era hermosa. No esperaba que alguien lo notara, honestamente, jamás pensó que llegarían a darse cuenta. Una ninja que entra y sale del hospital no es nada extraño. Excepto que ella le teme a esos edificios, a tantas personas en batas blancas que huelen a desinfectante, a las luces tan brillantes y las paredes blancas que asemejan más un manicomio que un lugar de esperanza. Ese lugar que por años había relacionado con la muerte.

"Estoy bien" Volvió a decir ella. "Soy feliz, Lee. Estoy bien" Él la observó un largo rato antes de asentir.

"Eres como una hermana para mi, Tenten, espero que sepas eso. Si algo te pasa… no sé que haría. No estás sola, sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Más lágrimas acompañaron a esa primera, hasta convertirse en un río constante. Ella sólo atinó a asentir, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Todas las lágrimas que por meses había evitado a pura fuerza de voluntad se negaban a seguir encerradas, las lágrimas que no derramó en la pelea, las que se negó a dejar escapar en el funeral de Hinata, las que opacó con pastillas cada noche, ahora salían y tomaban control de ella. Lee la tomó en sus brazos sin decir nada, sólo la abrazó mientras ella sacaba todo lo que tenía dentro. Sólo ellos dos, en aquel mundo tan demente en que vivían. Él no dijo ningún 'todo estará bien' o 'tranquila'. Sabía por experiencia que no era así. Que las cosas no iban a mejorar, que no todo estaría bien. Sabía también que no eran palabras lo que su castaña necesitaba, era un amigo. Nadie nunca se acostumbra a la soledad. Menos aún aquellos que se la autoimponen. Cuando ella finalmente se hubo calmado, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"Te quiero" Y ella sonrió. La tristeza que había inundado sus ojos se perdió como un pájaro que dejas en libertad por primera vez. Él contestó su sonrisa con una igual. No, las cosas no mejoran, las cosas no vuelven a como estaban antes. Las cosas cambian, pero las situaciones también. Podría que su camino ahora fuera mejor, diferente sí, pero tal vez ahora fuera mejor. Sólo tal vez podría ser feliz. Podría ser el fénix que siempre fue a los ojos de él, ese pájaro hermoso que nunca cae, que nunca se rinde.

"Te quiero" Contestó ella, su voz perdiéndose entre los sonidos de la naturaleza. Pero él la conocía tanto que hubiera sido capaz de escucharla inclusive en medio de una multitud.

Unos pasos quedos se escucharon aproximándose a ellos, pero ninguno se movió. Ambos sabían de quién se trataba.

"Hmp" Saludó el joven Hyuga cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos lo escucharan.

"Hola" Saludó Lee desde su posición en el suelo, con la kunoichi aún entre sus brazos. Tenten sólo asintió, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Después sintió el murmullo del pasto al quebrarse y supo que el tercer integrante de su antiguo grupo estaba también a su lado.

"Lo siento" Exclamó después de un rato el chico. Lee le miró sorprendido, a pesar del tiempo juntos aún era muy extraño cuando el cubito de hielo pedía perdón. Tenten asintió de nuevo. Conocía de sobra las razones del Hyuga para comportarse como lo había hecho. Pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

"¿Cuándo terminamos así?" Preguntó Lee con una voz que no era suya, una voz que no expresaba sentimiento suyo.

Tenten se puso a pensar, tratando de recordar. Pero había tantas cosas en su pasado, tantas muertes que era mejor no recordar. Primero había sido Gai-sensei un año atrás, protegiendo a su equipo. Mismo que había terminando en peores condiciones. Después Naruto. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Esa era una muerte que no podía perdonar. Había sido Uchiha el culpable. Y con Naruto había muerto mucho más que una persona, había muerto la esperanza entera de Konoha, había muerto la alegría de la Hokage, el entusiasmo de los ex – novatos. Hinata había quedado devastada después de la muerte de su querido Uzumaki. Y después ella, su querida Hinata. Pero no había sido la única baja, con ella también se habían ido Shikamaru, Ino y otros cuatro ANBUS. El mundo de ellos había dejado de ser aquel lugar tan lleno de posibilidades para convertirse en uno donde sólo reinaba la muerte y la traición.

"Hace mucho tiempo" Se animó a decir la kunoichi. "Pero seguimos juntos. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, seguimos juntos" Sintió la mano de Lee sobre la suya, la de Neji acariciando su hombro.

"Juntos" Murmuró el ojiperla. "No hay otra manera"

Tenten la miró intrigada, nuevas lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos. Fue recibida de lleno por esos ojos plateados que tanto la habían confortado. En otro rostro. En otros tiempos. Sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente. Estos mismos ojos, en ese rostro, en este tiempo, habían sido también un gran pilar en su vida.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó ella, finalmente dejando escapar la pregunta que por semanas no se atrevió a hacer. Él lo miró un rato, hasta que el sonido se convirtió en palabras, y las palabras cobraron sentido. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

"No pude" Nadie dijo nada. El silencio era absoluto en aquel momento, ni siquiera la naturaleza se escuchaba. O tal vez sí, pero ellos no la oyeron. Sólo escuchaban el ritmo de sus corazones, la respiración calmada de sus acompañantes. "No podía ir y verte ahí, atada a una máquina, sin que pudieras siquiera abrir los ojos. No podía estar sentado a tu lado sin saber si alguna vez iba a volver a escuchar tu voz" Terminó el genio, dejando sus característicos monosílabos de lado. Este no era el momento. Así como sus dos compañeros habían cambiado, él también. Ahora sabía que ellos no eran su debilidad, eran su fortaleza. Eran quienes lo mantenían centrados, con los pies en la tierra, con los ojos abiertos.

"Lo siento" Murmuró ella. Los dos la vieron con sorpresa. Ella rompió a llorar. Lee no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. El genio Hyuga se limitó a dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. "Lo siento. Lamento que nos tengamos que separar. Si pudiera hacer algo…Pero no puedo" Dijo ella entre sollozos, tan lento que ambos entendieron a pesar de que ella no paró de llorar.

"Entonces… ¿yo tenía razón?" Preguntó inocentemente Lee, como esperando que la chica le dijera que era una mala broma, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero eso no era así.

'_No seas tan idealista'_ le había dicho el heredero del Bouke alguna vez, cuando aún ardía en ellos la llama la juventud, cuando aún era él su eterno rival. Pero no podía evitarlo, era parte de él. Y Neji jamás se lo había vuelto a decir. A veces era bueno un poco de idealismo, a veces te ayudaba a tener ganas de seguir viviendo, de luchar por algo. Así como antes luchó por él mismo, ahora el poseedor del Byakugan luchaba por ellos. Por todos aquellos que habían perdido la oportunidad de luchar por ellos mismos, por todos los sueños que no iban a alcanzar. Y ahora luchaba por ella, su kunoichi. La que por muchos años fue su compañera, y por muchos más su amante. Su novia. Su amada. Que un mes atrás le había confesado que moriría… justo después del entierro de su prima. De su hermana. Y él había perdido toda razón para vivir. Hasta que vio la luz en sus ojos cuando le dijo 'No voy a morir así, Neji. No sin luchar. No sin cumplir los sueños que ellos no pudieron'. Pero no se puede vivir así. Lucharon y cayeron tantas veces que ni ella, el Fénix de ese equipo, pudo resucitar de nuevo.

"Estoy muriendo, Lee" Dijo la chica, para el único entre ellos que no sabía lo que sucedía. Lee la miró con una mirada tan muerta, que la chica sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría siempre a su lado. Pero luchó contra ese impulsó, aferrándose al brazo de Neji para no romperse. Él, a su vez, se aferró a la mano de ella. "Fue durante esa última batalla. Tsunade logró salvarme de las heridas más inmediatas, pero no hay cura para el veneno."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Menos de un mes"

Lee asintió, nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Tenten sintió su corazón romperse cuando lo vio. Jamás lo había visto así, tan destruido. Ni cuando le dijeron que jamás podría luchar de nuevo. Ni cuando Gai-sensei murió. Y ahora estaba así, por ella. Maldita sea. Maldita sean el Uchiha, y los akatsuki, y Orochimaru y todo lo demás que habían herido a sus amigos, a su familia.

"Los amo" Confesó ella. Y los dos entendieron. Amaba a Neji como nunca amó a nadie, y amaba a Lee como nunca amó a nadie. El amante y el hermano. Siempre juntos, siempre los tres. Hasta ahora que se tendrían que separar.

"Y nosotros a ti, hermosa flor de Konoha. Pero llorando no se logra nada, anda. Tenemos un mes, hagámoslo inolvidable" Dijo Lee, recobrando un poco aquel espíritu que un día lo caracterizó. Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa rota. '_¿Para qué crear más memorias? ¿Para qué buscar más maneras de extrañar a alguien?'_ pensó ella amargamente. Pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Por amor. Porque por amor no importaba que, tú te le podías enfrentar. Así como ella, como Naruto, como Hinata, como Lee, como Neji, como Shikamaru, como tantos otros se habían enfrentado a la muerte. Por amor.

"Sí, hagámoslo" Concordó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se paró con una sonrisa, sacando fuerzas de su corazón, de ellos, que la hacían querer ser más fuerte, de ser invencible, solo para cuidarlos. Amplió su sonrisa un poco más cuando estiró su mano hacia ellos para ayudarlos a pararse. Ambos la tomaron. Neji la tomó por la cintura, Lee de la mano. Los tres juntos. Siempre.


End file.
